fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Day 1 12:00am-1:00am
Episode guide Director of Field Operations Andy McDermott of CTU Detroit is lamenting yet another boring day at work. Detroit has not been hit with any major threats by terrorist groups since the year before and Andy is becoming very bored with his job. Andy notices Internet Protocol Manager Blair Kelly who is there only person working diligently. Joey Kaplan, another intelligence agent, has already turned his computer off. Special Agent in Charge Mary Baxter comes out of her office to announce a new mission. Andy is, at first exited, but his excitement is lost when Mary explains that the assignment involves death threats against a pop star named Alexis Texas by a small time thug with known terrorist connections named George Hanlin. Joey disapproves of such a degrading mission, and fails to see the point in doing anything when Mary reveals that Hanlin had already been arrested. Mary still insists on protection for the pop star and Andy takes a TAC team to the stadium. At the Governor's office, Governor Jonathan Mitchell is ready to go to bed, but his Chief of Staff Simon Fitzpatrick comes into his office in order to inform him that his Press Secretary Janice Kyle had yet to finish a speech that he was supposed to deliver the following morning retracting his support for David Palmer in the presidential election. During the conversation, Simon informs Jonathan that the Deputy Press Secretary, Roger James has already written a speech that would by satisfactory for what he was looking for in the speech. Simon suggests letting Janice Kyle go and promoting Roger to the position since Janice used to work for the Palmer campaign. Jonathan tells Simon he will think about it. Back at CTU, Mary chose Blair to run point with Andy who was on his way to the stadium. Andy told Blair to look busy so Mary wouldn't give her more work. Blair let out a chuckle and Mary reprimanded her for not taking the mission seriously. Over the headset, Andy jokingly implored Mary to punish him so he could go home. Mary told he was going to the stadium whether he wanted to or not. Across town, a teenager named Jake Haskell is being led into a police interrogation room. Officer Poole sits across from him and Jake demands that his father be called as well as a lawyer. Poole ignores the requests. Jake demands to know what he has been arrested for, but Poole implies that Jake should know the answer to that. Jake vows to remain silent until he gets a lawyer. Andy arrives at the stadium and enters to see Alexis speaking with an older man. He asks the agent next to him Tom Fisher if he recognizes him, which he does not. Andy introduces himself as her new head of security, which causes the older man to scoff and leave. Alexis tell him that the man is his her father Richard Texas, which opposes the extra security because it would lead to bad publicity, but Alexis is appreciative. Fisher interrupts to inform Andy on Hanlin's status. Andy brushes him off and ignores Blair's attempt to contact him since he finds Alexis enchantingly beautiful. At the Governor's office, Janice is still attempting to write a speech that would be pleasing to Governor Mitchell while also keeping in true with her beliefs about Palmer. Simon comes in and sarcastically points out that she hasn't finished and will likely not finish before the deadline. He informs her that Governor Mitchell is currently reviewing Roger's speech and that if her speech isn't as good as him, which he does not believe it will be, she will be out of a job. The armored truck transporting George Hanlin, meanwhile, is ambushed, causing the convoy to veer off the road unexpectedly. The TAC team leader, Dan, gets out of the truck and immediately tries to radio for assistance, but it shot dead. The other TAC team members go for cover, but they are taken down in a matter of seconds. The team leader opens the back of the truck and forcibly takes Hanlin. In her office, Mary Baxter finally receives a call she has been waiting for, ordering her to meet her at 4354 Park Ave. in an hour if she wanted to pick up what she had been waiting for. Just as she was about to respond, Blair enters to complain about Andy having shut the headphone off. Mary orders her to change frequencies and leave. She realizes the phone conversation is over and discreetly sneaks into the parking lot and leaves without anyone having noticed her leave. Andy has continued to talk with Alexis until she leave to get ready and Andy decided to speak with Richard Texas about his lack of concern for his daughter's safety. Richard claims he can tell when a threat is legitimate or not and Andy berates him for takes chances with his daughter's life on his hunch. Fisher radios Andy about movement on the north side of the stadium, but does not radio back with his findings. Andy is not worried about Fisher, but decides to use it as an excuse to leave the conversation. Andy heads over to the north side to search for Fisher, but instead finds a lone truck with a lone man walking over to the security fence. Andy orders him to the ground and he reveals himself to be a concert-goer named Larry Blackhorn who had lost his wallet and was trying to sneak in. Andy hands him over to concert security and returns to the north side. Andy tries to radio Fisher, but only hears static. It isn't long until he finds Fisher's broken, discarded radio on the ground. Dramatis personae Starring *Andy McDermott *Mary Baxter *Blair Kelly *Jonathan Mitchell *Simon Fitzpatrick Guest starring *Alexis Texas *Richard Texas *Joey Kaplan *Janice Kyle *Jake Haskell *Tom Fisher *Larry Blackhorn *Poole Background information and notes See also Category:Fan Fiction